Borehole images may be utilized to evaluate structural or sedimentary dip of layers and laminations crossed by the borehole. For example, borehole images may be interpreted in terms of dips to delineate the geometry of layers forming the reservoirs and their cap-rocks. While drilling highly deviated wells, a small error in the evaluation of the transverse component of the dip may lead to a large error on the actual dip and azimuth of the layer. This may result in the success or failure of a borehole, such as staying within a target reservoir layer (success) versus departing from the target reservoir layer (failure).